nationfandomcom-20200223-history
January Declarations
The January Declarations were a series of public declarations made by the Lovian King Dimitri I in early January 2010. In the first of those declarations, the ruling monarch expressed his wish to maintain and strengthen the pluralist democracy in Lovia. In the second, King Dimitri promised to (1) give all parties a fair chance of holding a federal secretary office, (2) restrain from holding such an office himself, and (3) respect the separation of powers more strictly. The original statements were made at Speakers' Corner, The Mall. Declarations January 6, 2010 Content During the king's first speech at Speakers' Corner, on January 6, he laid out his views on democracy, pluralism and the dangers of extremism and rising fascism in Lovia. King Dimitri defended the validity of the elections, who were at that moment going on: :The federal elections are running, just as planned, and they are held democratically and in a just manner. That was the goal of our First Provisional Congress and it still is our priority. Near the end of the speech, he re-addresses this issue: :At last, I want you to know the elections are truly ''yours: they are organized in the name of the Lovians, by the Lovians and for the Lovians. Every single citizen had one month’s time to place his or her candidacy. There were no restrictions based on religion, age, experience, place of birth or ideology; in fact, diversity was and is still encouraged ... There is no repression, no obligation and no limitation. This is what I tend to call "free elections". Please realize that these elections are your achievement as a people, and that they are your chance this year to elect a legislature and a government for our beloved Lovia.'' He pointed out that a time of optimism was nearing: :Now, things are getting better. In November, the monarchy was reinstalled by the people of Lovia and a provisional Congress was set up. We did well. We voted bills and proposals, even wrote laws. Some of us came up with brilliant ideas to amend our Constitution after the elections, others teamed up in political parties and think tanks to unite bright minds. I am not boasting when I say our elections are a success. One of the speech's key issues concerned the diversity within Lovian politics, and how this pluralism is "ne of the beautiful things about democracy": :The Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarians differ from the Progressive Democrats or the List Oos Wes Ilava. But Alyssa C. Red and Yuri Medvedev, both Progressives, differ as well. So do Lars Washington and Harold Freeman. We all do. It is one of the beautiful things about democracy. We can all have our say, and all have our opinion about how to run this great little nation. And we respect that ... This democracy and pluralism we must cherish. And we will. In the wake of the Dietrich Honecker controversy, which brought along some violence and a number of arrests, the king addressed the rising fascism and the dangers it posed for democracy: :There is a threat however ... What I talk about is a group of people trying to undermine our democracy. The "Iron Guard Party" led by a suspicious Mr. Honecker, and its affiliates, lately posed a threat to our democratic values. Just like I respect liberals, libertarians and socialists, I respect the will of Mr. Honecker to participate in our politics. What I cannot respect, and what I will not respect, is the party’s awful threat to democracy. More than once they menaced. More than once did they wish to overthrow our constitutional democracy. Then, King Dimitri I of Lovia comes to the speech's climax. He says to take full responsibility for all actions performed to stop the rise of extremism in Lovia: "I will take full responsibility for the risks I might take this month." :This, this speech as it is, is my response to these wrongdoings. I will not allow any more of this sickening. I will personally guard our democracy until February the first, when a new Congress shall have all these responsibilities. I do not fear to protect sensible pages and articles, and I might use my administrator rights to safeguard tranquility and welfare in the nation. :Democratic this is not. I however feel the necessity to keep the elections free from obscure interference by people who violate the law, who are not afraid of plotting and (ab)using their accounts to install an extremist regime. Some of you will find it controversial to protect our pluralist and democratic state by not so pluralist or democratic measures, and they are quite right. Not doing these actions, on the contrary, might damage our values irreparably. :I will take full responsibility for the risks I might take this month; and I will be open to discussion and evaluation of my actions in February. From then on, Congress shall be the highest legislative power, the Supreme Court shall have the highest judicial power, and the Prime Minister and his Government shall share the executive power over Lovia. Until that moment, I will personally, and at my own risk, safeguard our nation’s values. Please let me know how I could perfect my methods, or what actions might improve our situation. Evaluation A number of people were banned from Lovia in January, to "keep the elections free from obscure interference by people who violate the law, who are not afraid of plotting and (ab)using their accounts to install an extremist regime". Dietrich Honecker has been banned since January 4, on account of intimidating behavior, Interpol iconfirmed account fraud and the endangering of state stability. January 7, 2010 Content King Dimitri's second public announcement in January was shorter and more concise. It was entitled "Message concerning the forming of a government" and addressed the future formation of a new government in late January. In concreto, King Dimitri I announced: # to attempt to "divide the Secretary offices rather equally", # to "restrain from holding a Secretary office himself", # to "keep the branches government less or more separated from each other." Evaluation In the formation of a government, all three goals were reached: # All political parties with elected Members of the Congress were given to chance to head one or more federal departments in the 2010 Medvedev government. The Progressive Democrats have got two departments, as well as the Liberal Democrats and the Walden Libertarian Party. List Oos Wes Ilava and the Lovian Communist Party, which each just one elected MOTC, were each given one department to lead. # Unlike in 2008, King Dimitri is not in charge of a government department. # With regard to the separation of powers, some efforts have been made. Whereas Yuri Medvedev used to occupy both the office of the Prime Minister and the Supreme Court in the second half of 2008, those offices are now strictly divided. Arthur Jefferson now is the only Supreme Court Judge and not a member of the government. With the King restraining from a government position, another issue was resolved. See also * Speakers' Corner (forum) Category:Event in 2010 Category:The Mall